Fill me up
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Feeling the effects from the lack of sex, Rachel goes to a club where she meets a stranger by the name of Brittany, who, in turn, introduces her to g!p Quinn. From there, g!p Quinn sates her need for orgasms.


Rachel was _horny_. The last bout of rehearsals had just finished, and all she wanted was some nice, rough sex to get rid of her frustrations and stress. Watching porn and masturbating simply wasn't enough. She needed someone else to touch her aching pussy. She wanted someone who could fuck her so damn good that her pussy squirted every time she came.

It's the only way she would be able to focus by the time the play started showing.

With that thought in mind, she grabbed her purse and left her apartment, then headed for the nearest club. She presented her ID to the bouncer and went inside, lust coursing through her veins as she watched people grinding and making out on the dance floor. By experience, she knew that the best way to get someone home was to first grab a drink and start flirting with a person she felt could give her a good fucking in bed.

She went to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch, then drowned it in one go. Then a tall, blue-eyed blonde sat beside her, eyeing her curiously.

"You're horny, aren't you?" The blonde asked bluntly, and it nearly caused Rachel to spit out her drink.

Thankfully, she managed to stop herself from doing so and quickly set down her glass. Was she really that obvious?

"I can read if people are horny by their actions. I'm Brittany, by the way," the blonde smiled and held out her hand, and Rachel took it without any hesitation.

"I'm Rachel…" she smiled back. "Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe not to other people," Brittany waved it off with a laugh, and Rachel just smiled and rested her chin against her palm.

"You're right, though. I haven't had sex in weeks, and well, my fingers just aren't doing the job anymore," Rachel mumbled, uncaring that she was revealing her sex life to a stranger she'd just met.

"Don't worry. I've got a friend I can introduce you too. Are you into girls?" Brittany chirped, and Rachel nearly choked yet again at her bluntness. She had a feeling that Brittany really was like this, so she just shrugged it off and nodded.

Yes, she was most definitely into girls. They were so soft and curvy and smelled great, and she loved making them scream in bed. But if she wanted to scream, she'd sometimes get a man to fuck her. But mostly, she loved having sex with other women.

"Alright, just let me go get her! Wait here, okay?" Brittany grinned and hopped off before Rachel could say another word.

As she waited for Brittany to come back with her friend, she ordered another drink and swirled the glass in her hand. Before she finished drinking, Brittany was back with another blonde, hazel-eyed this time and slightly shorter than Brittany.

Rachel felt her throat constrict because she'd never seen a girl as gorgeous as Brittany's friend, golden hair flowing and a self-assured smirk plastered on her lips.

"Rachel, Quinn. Quinn, this is Rachel," Brittany introduced them, and the blonde now known to Rachel as Quinn stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel…" Quinn husked, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. Oh, how Rachel wondered what kind of mischief she had for her in bed.

"Y-you too," Rachel sputtered and shook Quinn's hand, which felt smooth and warm against her own.

"Quinn's feeling kinda stressed out too. Maybe you two could help each other out," Brittany winked and Quinn laughed, though her gaze still lingered on Rachel.

"I- I think I'd love that," Rachel smiled, entranced by hazel eyes that already held her captive.

"Okay, I'll leave you two up to it! Bye, Quinn!" Brittany giggled and squeezed Quinn's hand before she flitted away from the two.

"You wanna dance?" Quinn purred, and Rachel nodded dumbly as she hopped off the stool. "Great! C'mon," Quinn chuckled and led Rachel towards the dance floor.

They stayed off to the side, and Rachel giggled as Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her flush against her front. The air around them cackled with sexual energy as she ground her ass against Quinn's crotch, the blonde mouthing and sucking at her neck. Her eyes widened when she felt something poke against her ass, and she ground harder to get a feel of what it was.

"I have a dick, by the way…" Quinn mumbled into her ear, and Rachel shuddered as the blonde rubbed her bulge against her ass cheeks. "Are you okay with that?"

"Fuck, yes," Rachel groaned, already imagining all the ways that Quinn would be fucking her needy pussy.

"How many weeks has it been since you had sex?" Quinn asked as though she was asking about the time.

"T-three weeks, Quinn," Rachel managed to gasp out. Quinn smiled and dragged her teeth against the back of her neck, rocking her crotch against Rachel's ass.

"That _is_ pretty long," Quinn murmured into her ear, her voice low and dripping with sex. "I bet your pussy's really aching, huh?"

Rachel moaned and nodded vigorously, her panties already soaked through by this point. She could feel her pussy dripping, and she had the lack of sex and good orgasms to blame.

"C'mere." Quinn took her hand and led her out of the dance floor, into an empty hall that was lined up with rooms.

Quinn checked for an empty room, and after she found one, she opened the door and let Rachel in first. As soon as she locked the door securely behind her, Rachel lunged at her.

Rachel didn't care if she was coming across as too needy, because her pussy was aching so badly and her whole body thrummed with the desire to be ravished. Quinn groaned as they kissed heatedly, all tongue and teeth while Rachel ground her crotch against the bulge in the blonde's jeans. It felt _big_ , and Rachel wondered how it would feel to have Quinn's cock reaming her tight pussy hole open.

"Fuck," Quinn swore into Rachel's mouth as she unzipped the brunette's jeans and stuffed her hand inside her ruined panties.

Rachel groaned in relief as her pussy was finally being touched by someone else's hands, and she started humping Quinn's hand in heat. It felt so damn good, and Quinn's hand felt perfect squeezing and palming her hot pussy.

"Your pussy's so hot, Rachel. I don't think I've ever touched a pussy as hot as yours," Quinn husked into her ear, and it only served to fuel the lust coursing through Rachel's veins.

And hearing her name falling from Quinn's lips made her pussy drip even more. She never knew that she could be so turned on just by hearing someone say her name, and Quinn was so good at it.

"Nnnghh, _fuck_ , that's it. Squeeze my pussy, Quinn," Rachel groaned into Quinn's neck as she worked her hips downwards to feel the whole of the blonde's hand pleasuring her warm pussy.

"That's it, Rachel. Let me feel that pussy squirt…" Quinn palmed her pussy roughly, the warmth of her hand making her gush.

Panting heavily, Rachel ground her pussy faster, desperate for that orgasm she badly needed to have. Quinn's heated stare was electric, and dark hazel eyes and a warm hand pleasuring her pussy was more than enough to make her cum. With a loud scream, her pussy squirted strong jets of cum as she came, soaking Quinn's hand and by extension, her jeans.

She hadn't squirted that strongly in a while, and she fell forward into Quinn's chest as her pussy twitched from the force of her squirting.

"Wow, your pussy's such a strong, little squirter, isn't it?" Quinn smirked as she removed her hands from Rachel's panties.

Rachel giggled and braced herself against Quinn, her hips still trembling and jerking. "I haven't squirted that much in a while, actually," she admitted.

"Mmm, well I'm glad I'm the first to feel it after a long time," Quinn laughed as she held out her cum-soaked hands.

"It's still not enough, though. I want to see how big your cock is and how it would feel fucking my needy pussy," Rachel husked as she palmed Quinn through her jeans, delighting in the broken gasp that fell from the blonde's lips. "Strip me, Quinn."

Quinn moaned, her pupils blown as she took off Rachel's clothes until she was stark naked. Rachel smiled seductively and stripped Quinn until she was clad only in her boxers. The outline of Quinn's rock hard dick was evident inside her boxers, the tip jutting out proudly. Rachel couldn't wait until that stiff rod was pounding her pussy into oblivion.

"I want you to eat my pussy while I'm sucking your cock," Rachel said sultrily, her eyes blazing with desire.

"Fuck," Quinn wheezed out as she quickly tugged down her boxers and walked to the bed, her cock slapping against her thighs.

Quinn lied down on her back, and Rachel climbed on the bed and straddled her face, then leaned forward so that she could kiss the tip of the blonde's thick meat. She purred and lightly stroked Quinn's cock, then took the whole length in her mouth.

Beneath her, Quinn groaned and dove into her sopping wet pussy, and Rachel moaned against her cock as she was eaten out. She felt Quinn's mouth sucking and nipping at her pussy like it was a five-course meal, and she couldn't help but hump the blonde's face in heat. Moaning loudly, Rachel slurped and sucked on Quinn's cock, running her tongue against the whole length as she played with her sperm-loaded balls.

The wet, messy sounds of her pussy being licked and eaten and Quinn's cock being slurped and blown on drove Rachel mad with lust, and she bobbed her head up and down in time with her humping her pussy against the blonde's talented mouth.

"That is one delicious pussy you got there," Quinn grinned as she smacked her lips against Rachel's sopping wet pussy.

"Fuck, your cock tastes good too," Rachel moaned as she fisted Quinn's thick meat.

"Mmm, yeah," Quinn groaned and eagerly went back to town, slurping and mouthing at Rachel's hot pussy.

Rachel moaned and deepthroated Quinn, her throat making slick sounds as she blew the blonde's hot cock faster. Quinn's toes curled as she humped her dick into Rachel's mouth, and the brunette whimpered as her pussy received more pleasure.

And then Quinn blew her load inside Rachel's mouth, her hips jerking as her thick semen filled the brunette's mouth. Rachel eagerly drank every last drop of Quinn's sperm, her pussy hole squirting out her juicy cum. Quinn moaned and lapped at her pussy, her face soaked with girl cum.

"Wow," Quinn shook her head as Rachel repositioned herself so that she was straddling her thighs. "Your hot pussy squirted a lot, Rachel."

"That's only because you're so good at eating pussy," Rachel giggled as she licked off her cum from Quinn's face. "But now, I want you to stuff your hot cock in my pussy, Quinn. I need you to give my pussy a rough pounding."

"Sure thing, Rachel," Quinn smirked and flipped their positions so that she was on top. "One hot pussy-pounding, coming up."

And with that, Quinn rammed her cock inside Rachel's slick pussy, and the brunette screamed in unadulterated pleasure as her pussy was finally stuffed with hot cock. Quinn groaned and slammed her hips forward, the bed rocking in time with their rough fucking.

Rachel was in heaven, because her pussy had never been stretched out this well before. Quinn's cock felt hot and thick inside her pussy, and the screams that left her lungs were of pure ecstasy as she was nailed into the bed.

"Shit, your pussy's so hot and tight around my cock, Rachel," Quinn strained out as she fucked Rachel faster.

"Mmm, yeah! Give it to me!" Rachel gasped and clawed at Quinn's back, her moans and mewls unrestrained as she fucked herself back against the blonde's hot cock. "Yeah, Quinn! You're so good at fucking pussy!"

Quinn moaned and drove her cock faster into Rachel, giving her pussy the pounding that it needed. Rachel arched high off the bed as she succumbed to the pleasure that her hot pussy was being given by Quinn's dick, her body coated with sweat as they rocked desperately against each other.

"Where do you want me to cum, Rachel?" Quinn moaned as she palmed Rachel's perky tits.

"In my pussy, Quinn! I want to feel how big your load is. I want you to dump your thick jizz in my pussy," Rachel moaned and writhed, squeezing her pussy tight around Quinn's hot cock.

"Oh yeaaahhh," Quinn growled as she stilled her hips, thick and long ropes of her semen spurting out of her weeping cockhead into Rachel's waiting pussy.

Rachel whined at the sensation of finally having her pussy filled with hot sperm, her body racked with pleasure as she felt Quinn's creamy white cum sloshing inside of her. But it still didn't satisfy her. And judging by the way Quinn's cock was still rock hard in her pussy, the blonde still hadn't had enough of her tight hole yet.

"More," Rachel moaned and used her pussy muscles to massage Quinn's cock. "Nail my pussy more, Quinn!"

"You're so fucking hot, Rachel," Quinn husked as she rolled her hips to grind her cock against Rachel's pussy walls. "I've never had a pussy so hot around my cock like this before."

"Mmm, fuck me, Quinn. Make my pussy feel better," Rachel said heatedly as she scratched the nape of Quinn's neck.

Quinn sighed and hooked Rachel's legs around her shoulders, the angle allowing her cock to hit the deepest parts of the brunette's soaked pussy. Rachel bit her lip and watched the way Quinn's hot cock parted her pussy lips to plunge deeply inside of her.

"You're soaking, Rachel. Your pussy's dripping a lot," Quinn groaned as she drilled her cock deeper inside Rachel's pussy. "So fucking hot."

"You're so good at talking dirty," Rachel gasped, her upper body dragging against the mattress as her pussy was drilled. "I love it."

"You too, Rachel. I love it when a girl has such a filthy mouth. Makes my cock harder and better at pounding pussy," Quinn husked out, her voice filled with lust.

"I feel it. Your cock feels so good and hot in my pussy," Rachel bit her lip and rolled her hips.

Quinn grinned and started slamming her hips at a rapid pace, and Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her pussy took a beating. A string of curses flew from her lips as Quinn pounded her pussy, their skin slapping against each other while they fucked roughly.

This was what Rachel needed to reliever her stress. A real good fucking by hot cock that drilled her pussy so well. And Quinn was giving it to her perfectly. Her primal desires were being sated, and her pussy has never been nailed so well by cock.

"Give it to me! Give my pussy that hot cock! AH! AH! AH! QUINN!" Rachel screamed as she clenched her pussy tightly, making it harder for Quinn to pound her pussy. "So fucking good!"

"Does your pussy feel good, Rachel? Is my cock making your hot pussy feel better?" Quinn said heatedly into her ear, and Rachel moaned and bobbed her head vigorously.

"Again, Quinn! I need more of your thick sperm filling my hot pussy," Rachel sobbed in sheer pleasure and ecstasy while her pussy took all of Quinn's hot cock.

"Here it comes, Rachel. I'm going to blow my load and stuff your pussy with my sperm," Quinn groaned as she rammed her cock roughly inside Rachel's grasping pussy.

"Do it!" Rachel gasped, her eyes flying open. "Blow my pussy up with your thick jizz!"

At this, Quinn's cock pulsed once, twice, before she unloaded her sperm deep inside Rachel's pussy, and the brunette moaned in bliss as she used her muscles to milk every last drop of the blonde's thick jizz.

A lazy grin spread across her face as she felt Quinn's sperm leak out of her pussy hole, never having felt so sated in her entire life. It was the best fucking her pussy could have ever received.

"Hot damn, you're too good," Quinn grinned as she kissed Rachel. "I couldn't get enough of you."

"I couldn't get enough of you either," Rachel giggled as she shook her head dazedly.

"I don't think that I'll want to have sex with another girl after that," Quinn laughed breathlessly as she looked at Rachel's reddened and beaten pussy.

Rachel grinned and wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, keeping the blonde close to her. "Well, I wouldn't be averse to a repeat performance. I'll call you when my pussy's aching for your cock."

"What about when my cock is the one that needs to be buried in your hot pussy?" Quinn asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "Or if I want to take you out on a date?"

Rachel giggled softly and ran her hands through Quinn's sweat-matted hair. A date honestly sounded good to her.

"You can call me then. Just talk to me when you want to fill me up with your sperm. Or if you want to take me out," she smiled abashedly as she stroked the back of Quinn's neck.

"Will do, Rachel. Let me walk you home? I don't exactly want to let you go just yet," Quinn grinned and bumped her forehead against Rachel's.

Rachel giggled and kissed the corner of Quinn's mouth. "I'd love for you to walk me home."


End file.
